


Apology Sex

by Castel



Series: Heavenfell drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Frisk is of consenting age, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Heavenfell AU, Other, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Soul Sex, Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: In Their Wings, Frisk harmed Papyrus in an altercation. Wracked with guilt, they decide to go and apologize to him.
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Heavenfell drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Apology Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Their Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969617) by [Castel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel). 



> Soooooo... That's a scene that may or may not have happened in Their Wings' 19th chapter. That's a little headcanon of mine that i had for these past years and I decided to write it down finally...... so yeah, enjoy ??

[...] You woke up again in the night. You'd have known it was around 2am if you had any hint of the time. And once again, you were in a prison of bones because a skeleton found in you the perfect body pillow to hug while sleeping.

...What's up with them using you as a body pillow ?

Anyway. You crawled away from his loosened arms. If you couldn't sleep with him, it was only because guilt was creeping up on you so bad it was haunting your dreams. You'd try to screw your eyes shut but they'll open wide on their own again not long after to stare blankly at a wall, and any time you'd be actually dozing off, Papyrus' horrified face would appear in a flash in your mind and you'd jolt awake with anxiety. It was useless to try and ignore this any longer. You needed to see Papyrus. You had to apologize. So you walked out of Sans' room on your tiptoes and after a quick visit to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth, you silently reached for his brother's. Was the door open, at least ? You verified. Oh, thank lord, it wasn't locked. Still without a sound, even holding your breath, you entered the room plunged into darkness. Although you did your best to be discreet, Papyrus sensed your agitated soul and woke up or... More likely jolted awake, gasping in surprise, red lights appearing in the dark to pierce through you with sharp sounds of moving sheets as he lifted his body in his wake. You were making your way around with a raised hand searching for obstacles, only to find the baroque styled four poster bed to hold onto and find your bearings back about his room, your eyes focused on his black-pitch mass as he turned on the lamp posted on the nightstand next to him. The lanky skeleton took support on his elbows to stare at you with a slight nervous frown.

« What are you doing here, human ? Go back to sleep. » he told you with a painfully unused voice. You shook your head silently before you spoke up.

« I can't... » you whispered softly. He tilted his head, confused. You could still see the bruise on his cheekbone, and the terrible feeling of guilt haunted you again. Why did he still have the injury ? Didn't he eat ? It looked painful... « Can I... Sleep with you ? » you asked shyly with your head buried in your shoulders in shame.

He considered it for a few seconds, before he sighed silently and nodded. Relief animated you and you bent until you could reach and embrace him around the neck, your head resting next to his. He twitched in shock, his own arms lifted in a reflex of defense but stopped midway.

« Human ? » his raspy voice called you with a point of concern. He was completely lost. His chest was rising and falling a bit faster in apprehension against yours. The hum of his magic sang higher in your ears.

« I'm sorry, Papyrus... I shouldn't have hurt you... » you whispered. At this moment, his breathing slowed down, and so the magical hum lowered. « This isn't what I wanted, I swear... I never wanted to hurt you. But... But I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I just... Wanted to let you know that I regret what I've done. »

Since your face was buried, you couldn't see his softened expression when you apologized. He wasn't looking at you, his glance lost on the ceiling when his arms slowly snaked around your waist and he pulled you on the bed in a careful manner, making you both roll so you were laying on the usual spot you used to sleep on, right next to the wall. You were laid on your back with your legs dangling off his hipbone and Papyrus, on his right side to face you. He rested his head against your shoulder while he was slowly curling up around your small frame. It was his silent way of forgiving you. You couldn't help but whimper silently at the realization and you hugged him tight, which he didn't object, doing the same but not without holding back on his part.

You both laid there together in an almost religious silence. It took a couple minutes for your emotional turmoil to ease and soon, you found yourself relaxing in his touch. With your gaze on the ceiling of his room, you let your mind wander for a while until you noticed your own senses as if they just awakened. For a split second, you wondered if you've been dissociating, so familiar you were with numbing out your senses and the fact that anytime you were grounded again within your own body always made you alienated. Always experienced it as snapping out of a dream you weren't aware of having... But right here, that feeling of alienation never came. Because of how slowly you took notice of your surroundings, your senses gently awoke to Papyrus' contact. Firstly, you grew aware of his ribcage's raise and fall against your side as he breathed peacefully, of how pleasantly his head resting on your chest weighed. You basked in the quiet hum of his magic, took in the scent of pine, snow and golden flowers that accompanied the discreet smell of bones. A smell you grew well acquainted with. Your right hand that landed on his arm when he laid you down earlier had been travelling along his humerus ever since, its texture felt smooth under your fingertips and you'd notice in their journey light gaps whenever they came across scars that had long healed. Your hand would linger there to run your fingers along the marks to feel the difference of texture, then go back to the gentle strokes you gave his arm. He has been nothing but appreciative of your attention, quietly laying on your side to listen to your calming heartbeats with arms holding your warm frame close.

You don't know how long you've been enjoying each other's presence until he sucked in a breath, his head still under your chin.

« I should be the one apologizing, human. » he talked quietly, almost in a whisper. You looked down in concern for a quick second. He sounded choked up like he had been struggling to speak up all this time. « I just wanted to know... »

« I know... » You were now the one peacefully staring at the ceiling of the bedroom.

« Harming you wasn't my intention. »

« I know. »

« I was blinded by my own anger. »

« I know. »  
« ... » His embrace tightened. « Your kindness will get you killed... »

« ... » You closed your eyes, smiling. « I know... »

And this was his way to apologize. A short silence settled down while he lost himself in wonder, asking himself if he should talk more. At least, it was working : he was talking. It was a really good start. He who used to mute his feelings to replace them with violence and harsh words. You didn't realize you were caressing the back of his skull to relax him but he didn't seem to mind, too busy thinking.

« Will you tell me what happened to you ? » he finally asked after some hesitation.

This question made you stop petting his head and you lowered your glance to meet his. His expression... It was impossible to read it. You raised your forearm to be able to look at your marks and right when he felt the weight shift, he grabbed it to be able to see them closely as well. You stiffened for half a second when you felt his sharp thumb run over one of the light scars. You were both focused on that when you answered.

« I told you... I don't know, Papyrus. » he was now looking at you with a puzzled expression.

« Did you lose your memory ? » he asked again. You nodded slightly.

« I suppose ? I don't remember my life before I arrived here and... I don't think I'd like to remember it actually. I'm just glad being here with you. » You replied softly.

A faint smile crept up on your face. It took a moment for him to tear his glance away from it and stare at your past wounds that he has been touching with a hardly restrained fascination instead. As he kept caressing the marks, he asked.

« Does it hurt ? »

He was using the same words and the same manners you showed him that day, when you discovered his fresh bruise. He seemed to learn from you. Thinking of it made your heart swell with happiness and pride. He looked at you again, only waiting for you to reply.

« It doesn't matter. »

The lanky monster didn't say anything, instead, his eyes lowered on your scarred arm to observe it a bit longer, the mesmerizing sight of the silky texture of your skin and the little bumps of flesh that your scars made up like some kind of cool tattoos that your body arbored. He then glanced at the open wounds that ran across your limbs but didn't dare touch them like he did with the closed ones. He looked puzzled a bit as if he's been studying the process of healing. You knew that he liked discovering things and you didn't mind being his study subject. You actually enjoyed the thought...

So what a surprise it was to watch him approach his mouth to your arm and lay a kiss on your scars, in such a delicate way that it made your skin crawl in surprised delight. He parted his jaws just so slightly his pointy fangs scrapped lightly your velvet skin, and seeing how peaceful his face was as he did so, you couldn't help the rapid heartbeats.

You caught yourself finding him sexy.

You remained there, frozen in place completely taken aback by the turn of event. It may have just been an innocent act there, and still, you couldn't take your eyes off him. Finally he took his face away from your forearm to take a look at it again and trace with a feathery thumb the scars that he grew admirative of, then turned to look at you with that same, unusual expression. His eyesockets were half-lidded, his gaze soft. Why did he look so handsome ? What's this vibe you weren't familiar with ?

You didn't realize that the look he gave you made your belly warm. He lowered his face to kiss your shoulder, in a journey to your lower jaw while leaving in his wake kisses across your collarbone. His cool breath caressed your lips as he approached to lay his forehead against yours. You blinked twice, lips parted in astonishment and barely breathing at this point like you were afraid that it'd scare the beast off. His eyes were closed again and for a moment, he seemed to vibrate with contentment, a soft rumble coming out of his proverbial throat as he appreciated your contact. His touch was pleasantly cool against your burning face, you wished you could move but you were terrified out of your body to realize that you could bring a hand up to his shoulder while he adjusted his stance to be at your head level. You didn't even notice that you started trembling until you managed to take control of your body to lay a hand on him when he gently stroked your cheek with the back of his knuckles.

You were so afraid to mess it up...

You closed your eyes and took note of your breath that had grown warmer, of your racing heartbeat, of your body melting at his touch. He didn't budge though, an arm still snaked in your back while the other hand softly caressed your cheek, and his forehead rested against yours as if meaning that he considered you as... as... what...?

You wanted to believe it meant something. You heard him sigh longly in contentment. Has he been longing for something more ? He didn't seem to want to rush anything, did he want anything at all though ?

The display of affection from the lanky skeleton filled you with DETERMINATION.

Slowly, with trembling hands, you rested them on each side of his head and tilted it so you could reach his mouth that has been taunting you for god knows how long. You rested your lips against his teeth in a gentle kiss, which took him by surprise, but then he melted and sighed in your mouth.

He's been craving for a response.

While your kiss grew more confident as it lasted, your arms moved to rest around the skeleton's neck, which he took as an invitation to shift positions and made his way to cover your frame with his, his elbows used for support to prevent his torso to crush you while he laid there on top. Your faces parted only to take a breath, then joined again more needy as seconds went by, and soon, you were panting messes. You could feel the heat on your face and Papyrus' entire skeleton fire up in lust. The look in his eye, a mixture of adoration and trust, got you weak. One of his hands travelled down to grab your leg and prop it on his hip so he could line up with your body properly and push down his pelvis against yours in an attempt to be closer to you, while he peppered your collarbone with sensual kisses. Only then you realized you've been aroused because your abdomen tensed up and your hips rolled in response. Never in your life you thought that he'd be one to display that side of him especially towards you, if he were aware of having one.

« I thought... You weren't interested in such things, let alone with a creature like me...? » You spoke with a small voice. He lifted his head up to face you, still heaving when he paused to have a better look at your timid expression.

« I thought so too... » He admitted.

You shared a look as it downed on you both, that you've been in denial for so long. Now you saw the signs that screamed his blatant attraction towards you, and how you both played them as him being cocky or just disguised hatred.

Gee, you were heavenly stupid, all of you.

You knew by his gaze that he knew it too. There was no way denying it. Still holding his gaze, you pulled him closer so you could kiss him again. There was no going back. You wanted him and you'd show him.

You adjusted your position so you fully laid on your back, and lifted your legs so they'd rest on Papyrus' sides. The monster let out a soft moan at your boldness, and pressed his body to yours in an attempt at feeling your warmth better. His hand that he used to move you earlier traced your hipbone that poked out and slowly, it travelled along your small body feeling for other spots to find your skeleton. His thumb lingered on your ribs, appreciating finding familiarities between your species. You laid still and watched his expression grow more and more admirative as he ran his hand along your collarbone, then your shoulder, your elbow and slowly came to hold your wrist between two fingers and right then, it hit him that you were incredibly small and frail in comparison.

He looked into your eyes with concern, as if asking “is your wrist alright ?”, and you smiled in return while your turned your hand to try and touch his to assure him that yes, it was okay.

Papyrus lowered his face to mutter against your mouth.

« You have such a beautiful skeleton. »

It was an odd compliment from your human standpoint, and still, you appreciated with how much honesty he spoke right now. His sultry voice didn't waver, he didn't hesitate to speak his mind. Your heart fluttered in your chest. You couldn't repress your body from arching against his while he peppered your cheek with loving kisses, a hand perked on his shoulder blade, lightly scratching it as you tensed up. In return, he threw his head back and let a small moan escape his parted jaws, eyesockets closed in bliss. In his wake, his spine emitted a series of pops. You knew somehow that he did it on purpose, like he spoke some skeleton language you didn't understand yet.

How could he call you beautiful when he was the most gorgeous creature you got to meet...

When he returned from his high, he was heaving with a renewed lust, his pelvis rolling into yours sensually, pressing against your burning area that has been desperate for attention. You reached for his collarbone to return the affectionate kisses that he covered you with, slowly making your way up to his neck while you went ahead and reached for his tank top to get it off him. He helped you and threw the piece of clothing across the room, then it was his turn to undress you of your oversized t-shirt given by Sans before he sent it off as well. Suddenly shivers ran up your bare chest from the cold because of the thin layer of sweat from your heat that covered it.

Papyrus' gaze ran down to take in your submissive sight at his knees, see what kind of a mess he made of you judging by how you heaved, open and harmless. For a second or two, his bones rattled, then he crawled back on top of you to ravage you with passionate kisses. You couldn't repress the pleading moan that escaped your throat, before he broke the intimate contact to bury his face in the crook of your neck to take in your scent. You knew that he smelled your arousal, because his body trembled heavily and pressed harder against your loins. Right then, he imprisoned your waist against his frame, and while he shifted his weight on that arm, he grabbed your black tights and was hit with a new wave of hunger when your scent invaded his nostrils as soon as he tore off your piece of clothing. You parted your lips to gasp at the feeling of cold air hitting your burning core. Papyrus took it as a chance to crash his teeth into them and immediately, your mouth was invaded by a fat squishy appendage that... tasted like raspberry when it came to greet your tongue. At the same time he grew heavier on your body, and strangely you felt more of him covering your frame. It tore a little startled noise from you and he took the opportunity to bury whatever that was deeper in your mouth reaching for more of your tongue in an invitation to play. On instinct, you moved your head to the side to break the kiss and once you did, you looked back at Papyrus who backed his head to hold your gaze.

You then noticed a strange red light that casted from his chest, so following the source of it, you saw that his body changed ; his skeleton was covered in flesh from the ribcage to all the way down, with a deep, slightly translucent red color. It felt firm against your stomach, and when you laid a hand on his hip, it was squishy like your own body.

« Wow... » you breathed out. If he wasn't the most beautiful creature you got to meet, then he definitely took the cake by now. A timid smile crept up on his mouth while the blush he had for the past minutes deepened. You looked at his face and for a second, you wondered if what slipped in your mouth was his tongue. You freed your hand from his to rest it in the back of his head, and pulled him into a french kiss, licking at his teeth to invite him to come and play. He obliged and here was the appendage again, dancing with your tongue gently like he was taking his time to savor this intimate moment.

Fuck, he was warm... His body was damp with his own sweat, and what kind of sweat it was ! It smelled just like how his tongue tasted, warm and fruity and you wouldn't stop squirming feeling your heat throb painfully so needy you grew. You were hungry to the point you bucked your hips against his, and that's then you felt the fabric concealing his bottom from you. He chuckled lowly against your mouth at your desperation for closure, then separated from your face to stare down at you. Long seconds ran by while you had a silent conversation together, where he stared at your pleading eyes and finally, he sat up on his heels and finally got to see your fully naked vessel displayed to him. You were panting heavily, hands on each side of your head as a sign of obedience while your parted legs were shaking against his.

Worry began to creep on Papyrus' features, as if wondering how to start. He noticed your concern and spoke again quietly as if ashamed to admit it.

« It's... My first time mating... actually... »

Oh. You smiled, not sure yourself.

« I... I don't know if I ever did, so... »

The skeleton monster grew a bit nervous at your reply. He didn't seem to know how your body worked, and since you weren't sure either, you brought a hand between your legs and started stroking your heat to try and find lost mechanics. You started slow and gentle under Papyrus' curious watch, and through the seconds he saw you melt when you found the right spot to stimulate with the right pace. His breathing hitched in renewed excitement when he got to observe your face struck with pleasure, cheekbones burning until he felt your hand take his and guide him towards your demanding area.

With a careful touch, he began his discovery of this exclusive part of your body, and saw you react when he took back where you left off. You gasped and sighed while you rolled your hips into his hand, your own hand resting on his wrist to encourage him to keep going. Fuck, he loved to see this side of you. The one that was trusting enough to give themselves away in such an intimate manner... He got to hear you mewl, to look at your face struck with bliss and see the adoration in your eyes as he pleasured you. He loved to be the center of your attention, he loved the fact that he was the only one to experience that with you...

He lowered his face and licked your damp skin, bit you in spots hard enough to leave marks, and you would hold him close, tense up against his frame, and sometimes he'd hear strangled noises from you in your attempt to muffle your cries. Shivers ran up his spine and his breath shuddered against your ear. Your reactions were so delicious. By the seconds, his hand that picked up a pace felt how driven you were, enough to feel your hips twitching into it. He would have been content with only masturbating you if you didn't choose to tug at his underwear. The monster stopped to check on you and saw interest glint in your eyes, so he took two seconds to take a decision. He shifted on his seat to help you undressing him, considering how long his legs were. Once he was naked and sat there between your legs, you gasped at the sight of his sex, erect and slick with his arousal.

Fuck, it was huge. It didn't look anything like human genitalia, if you could describe it with your human brain, it looked like some kind of tentacle ; thick at the base, and its monstruous lustful length (which must have been the equivalence of your forearm, hand included) grew thinner to the tip...

You didn't know how it would fit.

You raised a hesitant hand to the head of his incredibly lubed up penis, that shied away from your light touch at first until you managed to get a hold of it and started to stroke it. Papyrus' jaws parted in a gasp. He didn't realize that he paused to get the first impression of what your fingers around his private part felt like. Your gestures were cautious, wary to hurt him as you began to move your hand around his tip, your eyes scanning his face for any sign of displeasure. He was sitting there between your legs, his hand on your sex, frozen up in awe at the new sensations he was experiencing. Gradually, he melted in your touch. His posture that was tensed up in anticipation earlier relaxed, and his eyes closed to focuse on your hand that found a pace through the minutes. By the time he was a panting mess, he was laying on your side, your legs entangled while you'd stroke, scratch and grab each other, kiss, lick and bite, sigh, pant and moan against the lover's mouth. Papyrus saw in your eyes the burning passion, the lovestruck gaze that he never thought he'd get to witness. He curled his fingers inside you, and that made your whole body arch and twitch while you gasped for air when he found and stroked a bundle of nerve with intent.

Absolutely beautiful, how your human body worked.

« Please... » you begged him feverishly.

And right then, he pushed your hand away from him. You barely had time to look up at him to see the glint in his eyes, the hunger like he's been starving for your body, when he secured his other arm across your back, holding you against his torso by your shoulder when he lined up his pelvis with yours. His other hand held your leg up and away to make sure you'd be open enough to welcome him, and he paused to stare into your eyes again. He wanted to see your expression while he'd bury himself inside you, make one with you, make you his.

Yes. Only for tonight, you were his, and his only.

His tip slided easily, he was covered in so much slick from his own arousal that you didn't even find his intrusion painful until he buried himself far enough that you couldn't take more of his length. You tensed at his forceful attempt and tried to close your legs, and at the sound of your strangled noises and the way your face scrunched up, he understood that you were in pain. He moved back a bit while he stared at you with concern. You relaxed in his arms and with shame, you faced down to look at where your bodies connected. He was far from hilting, which was... disheartening. You looked up at him with an apologetic expression because you knew there was nothing you could do to satisfy him, and at the same time, you were scared to speak because that'd mean crush his hopes...?

He seemed to understand what you were thinking, and didn't seem phased by it one bit.

« Worry not », he whispered. « I can adapt. »

He looked down and frowned in concentration for a couple of seconds on his magical appendage. And shortly, you felt the change; he soon was able to lay against your pelvis, his length reduced almost by half so he had a bit of give for in case you may be able to receive more of him later on. You felt fuller then, and relieved to learn that he could do tricks like that. Papyrus noticed the smile on your lips and couldn't help but exhale sharply through his nasal bone but not without a smirk too. Your hands travelled along his back, up on his shoulder blades where you could safely hold him, while he began rolling his hips into yours slowly. You followed his thrusts with exhales and sighs, your eyes bored into the other's, and shortly, you discovered new sensations. Waves of heat ran up your belly, where Papyrus was sliding in and out with ease and delicacy, as if afraid to break you if he dared thrust harder.

It was a marvellous act, it felt natural with raw passion and love, where your limbs would cross and hold, your hands have their fingers entertwined, mouths joined among the mist of your breaths heavy with lust. Papyrus shook and trembled with effort each thrust, always growing easier to bury himself within you, until he could fully hilt and rock your pelvis. He loved how your walls would close in on him to try and prevent him from escaping, and welcome him everytime his hips met yours. He loved how you whispered his name under his ear, how you'd try to reach for his face even with the height difference, so he'd have to stop in his movements to curl up on you and lay a kiss on your needy lips. He loved your warmth, comforting and welcoming, your hands running up and down his body. How they travelled across his lower back and grabbed his hip, how your nails dug in his flesh and bone when pleasure struck your core, your face flushed when you threw your head back. Your partner took it as a hint to come and bite at your neck, while his pace accelerated just enough so your bodies would rock in a smooth rhythm. The waves of pleasure would multiply then, leaving you breathless while Papyrus growled against your skin. You loved him, you loved his glow and melody, his body, how he gave you a sense of security trapped there in his arms, how his length stretched you and made you feel complete with him.

Your hands raised to get a gentle hold of his face then brought him down so you could lay your lips on the cheekbone that you abused earlier that evening in an apology. Papyrus hissed slightly, but didn't back off from your touch, he in turn held you closer and gave a generous thrust that made you arch and cry out so hard he hilted, with clutching fingers around his face.

You found that you liked it.

You didn't see time run by when your bodies were drenched in sweat, your smells mixed together with every friction you gave, when Papyrus' thrusts grew erratic as he approached climax. You were close too. Your walls have been needy, your body trembling and shaking with every effort to take his insisting thrusts, and still you resisted him. You didn't want to give in just yet, you wanted more of his love, more of his sighs and caresses, of his mouth ghosting over your cheek as you'd turn your face away gasping for fresh air. The room was hot, he was hot and you were burning.

The amount of stimulation got your eyes to water, you tried not to, but Papyrus got to see you cry while your body slowly tensed up on its own with each one of his pushes. You called and begged him with tears in the corner of your eyes, with an expression that mixed torment and pleasure in shameful lewdness. He adored seeing you weak and powerless under him. He loved how your voice, that you've been trying to keep down so you wouldn't wake his brother up, would release on its own when he'd hit the spot within you just right. He loved how feverishly you'd try to cling onto him, how your legs would try and close on his hips as if it'd stop him from reaching your core, where he found himself at home and never was fed up of coming back there. Right there, the closest to you that he could reach.

You begged him for mercy, and he knew that like him, you didn't want him to stop, no matter how his love making was torture right now for your poor little vessel.

« Open yourself to me, then. » he purred in your ear.

You haven't been true to him, and he knew it. He noticed that despite your responses, your belly never trully relaxed, as if trying to keep him away. You opened your teary eyes to look at him, to see that he was staring straight back at you, his red slit eyes piercing through you deeper than what he was actually doing with his own intimacy.

Fuck, you were cornered. And you loved knowing that. That may have been what made yourself let go because as soon as you obeyed him, he secured an arm behind your neck and proceeded to ravish you with strong thrusts that tore cries out of you. If you wanted to keep quiet for Sans, you'll have to try again.

By your third cry, Papyrus crashed his mouth into yours to silence you while he kept up his pace, hitting against the end of your intimacy to the point it grew painful, pleasantly painful. You tried to push him away, only to lose your strength with how right his love making felt, while he gripped your hip to pin you down the bed and fuck you senseless, growling into your mouth as your tongues wrestled together. That beast was taking your breath away, you were squirming trying to find air and a way to manage his strength. Lord, how godly he was. He knew where to find the spots that made your muscles relax and coax him, and gradually your body curled up against him in an effort to try and trap his throbbing erection inside you. You could feel it twitch inside your walls, he was close, really close... His magical hum was loud, you noticed. His breath ragged, and his skull covered in sweat beads. His body had been shaking in his efforts and his breathing chaotic. He rattled so close he was growing to his climax.

You absolutely relished in seeing him make a mess of himself, added to the delicious sensations of his flesh inside yours and his powerful grip on your fragile form, it was enough for your release. You orgasmed around him, your voice singing softly in his ear while he helped you ride it out with more pushes into your milking core. Your whole frame trembled with effort, your arms locked around your lover's torso when you felt him twitch a couple of times inside and around you before he hilted in a hard thrust deep within to release his seed. You felt the gushes of his semen fill you up just in time to be stricken with another orgasm, holding his shuddering form close as you both sang in harmony.

It seemed that the last act sucked away the last bit of your remaining strength, because he and you collapsed on the mattress and cushions breathless, limbs and bodies still locked together. Papyrus' heavy pants was uncharacteristically warm on your damp skin, and you didn't mind. You adored the music of his soul singing loud against your chest, where your own rapid heartbeats hit against your ribcage as you tried to catch your breath back, weak and sore after all the effort that this whole act recquired.

You opened tired eyes on Papyrus' face, who looked then exhausted, but also glowing with that blush heavily set on his cheeks. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes, let alone move away from your frame, which you appreciated because in all honesty, you weren't ready to part yet. You found comfort in being still connected to him, as if it helped you remember that this happened, that this was real ; that this love was real. So while your partner rested against you, you laid gentle kisses on his sweaty forehead, on his browbone, mouth, lower jaw, while your hands caressed in the same manner his ecto body, tracing down his spine that would arch ever so slightly in response and shiver in contentment.

For the next minute or two, you both laid there, half asleep just so you regained energy, basking in each other's warmth and scent. You realized that you've been slowly fading until you sensed a skeletal hand move away sticky strands of hair from your cheek, so you turned your attention on the person that was giving you aftercare. Papyrus' expression was collected again, and with a serenity you never saw him express until now. Was that what they called the afterglow ?

He finally decided to slide off you, yet his summoned magical flesh remained while he laid on his side still facing you. You joined him and moved closer to stay in his hold and appreciate more of his petting while he traced your little form, feeling for your skeleton again around your shoulders and neck, your eyes locked on each other in this peaceful bonding moment. You listened to his magical hum that returned to its usual volume, soothing for your poor tortured mind and body.

« How are you feeling ? » He asked softly.

« Like I've just been destroyed by a skeleton monster. » You replied, and you saw his cheeks flare up again with a smile crept up on his mouth. Was he scared about his performance ? Your hand ghosted over his, then you dragged it up his arm searching for his scars.

« Should I dare ask what that means ? » He asked still with that smile.

« You were incredible... perfect ? I- I struggle to believe it was your first time, honestly. »

Your response made him stare down at you with a smug smirk. It seemed that he liked this reply.

You rested against each other for long minutes in comforting silence, appreciating the other's feathery touch over body parts, the gentle raise and fall of your chests as you noted the delicate smell of the partner that made you feel secure.

To think that the Terrible Papyrus dared mating with you...

« So... » You attempted. He tipped his head just slightly, attentive. It looked like he was apprehending the subject you were about to bring up. You looked up to meet his gaze, apprehensive as well. « Why...? »

You didn't have the guts to say more. Plus, he knew what you meant. He looked away silently, as if searching for a proper way to answer to your question.

« I guess... I wanted to make it up to you. » He said. That surprised you. You didn't expect that answer, or at least, not entirely.

« But- it was your first time... You didn't need to do it to make it up to me, we could have just- you know, cuddled ? » Papyrus seemed bothered at your response, his hand that had been petting your sore abdomen tapped it twice.

« I didn't hold value to my virginity, if it's what bugs you, human. » He replied, then asked with a frown. « Do you regret it ? »

« Do... Do you ?? » You returned the question with a high voice in anxiety.

He remained silent again, observing your features morph with growing worry until he shook his head and drapped his arm over your form. His other arm, which you were laying on, raised to massage the back of your head and brush your damp hair while he reached for your forehead, where he pressed his. Immediately, your concern eased down and you closed your eyes to feel that magical vibration that'd take him with a soft purr escaping his chest. You didn't know if they were linked, and what it meant to him to touch your face this way, but you found yourself grow content as time went on...

Until he broke the contact and turned slightly on his back a bit too fast to your taste, bringing his free hand to hide his eyes in disbelief as he did.

« Fuck, look at me. Mating with a bloody human that was my enemy up until today. » He pestered, then muttered to himself. « What a disgrace. »

He lowered his hand, face heavy with self-depreciation. He turned his dark eyes on you to see your pained gaze.

« Of all the creatures in the Underground... It had to be you. »

You didn't know what was running through his head, but his gaze grew painful as he spoke. What kind of turmoil did he have ? Did he finally come to the realization of his actions ? Even his soul screamed misery.

You had no clue, all you had was more questions because while he voiced his regrets, he was turning on you again to hold you firmly against his warm frame, his face close to yours enough to feel his lovely breath caress your mouth.

« It had to be you making me crave the way that you do, to make me weak and do the unthinkable... » His words made your aching soul flutter, and your abdomen clenched at the thought of the intimate moment you shared. Your breathing hitched. Why was he so attractive ? « What a fool I made of myself... » He lamented in a whisper.

You wanted to kiss, tell him you were sorry, just so he could feel at peace. But you were afraid of adding fuel to the fire of his torment. His gaze still bore into you, still with that frown of raising anger. His hand held you under the chin to prevent you from moving away as soon as he noticed you tried to scoop away from his embrace, which tightened between your shoulders.

« How am I supposed to let you go and pretend that I don't mind if you died ? When I realized that you were all that I wanted ? » He grimaced at this confession. You never expected him to be that brave and open his heart up for you, a bloody human. « I couldn't eat, for all I thought was the fact that I hurt you and that you'd probably never want me around you ever again... That I might have scared you away... I couldn't fucking eat because of you, for the love of King Asgore...! »

He chocked up as if saying those words scorched up his throat, and you noticed how his weakened breath trembled when he did his best maintaining his emotions steady... He looked like he wanted to say more but it was so much for him to take that for a second, he sounded like he wanted to cry, his expression miserable while he looked at you with those eyes... Your heart ached at the sight of him so... vulnerable.

« I fucking hate you with a passion. » He managed to say through gritted teeth.

You opened your mouth to apologize when he shushed you with his and even went further by adding his tongue and furiously licking at your own until you were moaning and trying to move your head away to gasp for air. He attacked you again with his ferocious kisses until you were a panting mess in his hold. One of his legs had lodged between yours and rubbed gently against your abused area where his seed had been spilling out from, tearing from you new chocked up noises.

« I fucking hate you. » He growled with a sultry tone as he stared at your flushed face, slowly shifting from laying on his side to lay on you instead. « I fucking hate what you do to me. I hate that I crave to hold you. I hate that I want you. » In between kisses, he'd spit those hainous words, as if the gestures he made on you had no meaning. And still, you heard his soul sing louder each time his face connected with yours. His voice trembled, so low and raspy against our mouth. « I fucking... hate... that I'll have to live a life without you... »

He bucked his pelvis into you so he'd penetrate you again smoothly, leaving you mouth agape at the surprising yet yearned intrusion. You didn't realize until he slided in with ease that you've been lusting for him despite the heartache, the turmoil you were experiencing with him. Between slow thrusts and deep kisses, he'd speak against your mouth still with anger, about how much he hated you and your human nature, how he despised having to choose between you and his people, that he wanted to keep you and make you his. And you would cling onto him, apologizing for every wrong you did. It was a bittersweet act, filled with love and pain, until he had enough and cover your mouth with his long, skeletal hand. He loomed close and whispered in your ear.

« If I must hate you, I shall do it fully then. »

On his words, he tore your SOUL out in a swift motion. You barely had time to adjust to the alienating sensation that he called his own SOUL out.

You never expected what would follow when he did that. Never expected his SOUL to latch onto yours and attack with so much affection and misery you found yourself crying when his secrets came to light, of words that he couldn't get out, see the horrible shit he did to come by and his most hidden desires. You were blastered with how much love he held you in his eyes, a love that he tried to kill countless times knowing it was only putting his SOUL into an unbearable position. Right here and then, your beings were one, sharing the same mind, the same memories, emotions and sensations. You felt how your small hands were soothing on his frame, how soft your skin felt against his flesh, how warm you were and how much he adored the color of your eyes, the expression of blissful misery on your features, how you glowed under the orange light of his lamp and the red of his magic... How delicious you were, how musical your voice was to his non-existing ears. You even caught a thought of him about making you his spouse and the parent of his children, that's how lovestruck he was and happy to share the most vulnerable part of him, so serene doing so.

He got to see the timelines, the horrible things he did to you, of what his brother and other monsters put you through, the horrific ways you died and still carry love around, especially to your bestfriend that still lived inside you. The terrible secret you tried to hide away, of the rot that was taking over you, the traumas and triggers that made you lose your voice... And still, your heart, despite the darkness surrounding it like his, shone bright with Determination and Love. He didn't expect to hold a place in your heart, which he thought he didn't deserve considering the horrible acts he committed, and understood finally that all the words you said today were the same you held in your SOUL, how you looked up to him for his passion and cleverness and had a soft spot for his cute attitude whenever he'd get flustered. That was something he never dared hope for, and here he was, seeing it all.

Right then, you both knew each other like nobody else would, and relished in each other's affection. You gripped around his shoulders, arching from the overstimulation of your SOULs bonding, receiving willingly his love making while you whimpered his name and love words through tears. You caught the sight of tears running down his cheeks while he joined your foreheads together, panting heavily against your face from the overwhelming pleasure that your SOULs produced.

In your high, you barely caught the words that he responded with, but you already knew them.

The monster made sure, that night, who you belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> What a bunch of bonobos.
> 
> Have a little drawing with the text : https://heavenfrick.tumblr.com/post/623667741331701760/sooooo-i-have-this-headcanon-that-there-was


End file.
